


One of us

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку "Гликовцы. Все любят Курта, каждый по-своему".</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of us

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2011-м году.

\- Курт, что-то случилось? - Тина осторожно дотронулась до его плеча. Курт тихо полувздохнул-полувсхлипнул.  
\- Нет, нет, всё отлично.  
\- Поэтому ты сидишь один-одинёшенек в тёмном зале?  
\- Мне просто... - Курт отвёл взгляд, чтобы Тина с Майком не заметили предательски поблескивающих глаз. - Просто нужно подумать.  
Подруга улыбнулась и подхватила его под локоть.  
\- Я знаю отличное место, где тоже можно думать, - подмигнула она ему. - Там подают отличные блинчики с рисом.  
\- Тин, это очень мило с твоей стороны, конечно, но я не хочу портить вам вечер...  
\- Не говори глупостей, приятель, - взяв Курта за плечи, Майк заставил его встать со стула. - Чем больше народу - тем веселее.  
\- Надеюсь, речь сейчас идёт не о бурной разнополой оргии? - Курт всё же вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Идём, - отсмеявшись, Тина потянула его за руку, с серьёзным видом посмотрела ему в глаза. - Что бы это ни было, Курт, оно того не стоит.  
Курт согласно кивнул.

***

 

Пак безуспешно пытался оттереть сироп с лацканов куртки, когда в туалет вбежал запыхавшийся Курт. Оценив диспозицию, он мигом юркнул за Пака.  
Пару секунд спустя дверь распахнулась и внутрь ворвался разъярённый Азимио.  
\- Ну всё, Ха...  
\- Что-то хотел, приятель? - равнодушно поинтересовался Пак, не поднимая глаз от раковины.  
\- Да, знаешь, - оскалился Азимио, - тоже хотел кое-что почистить... вернее, начистить...  
Краем глаза Пак заметил, что Курт здорово побледнел.  
\- Тогда тебе придётся подождать, - всё таким же равнодушным тоном ответил он. - Я здесь надолго - эта штука чертовски трудно оттирается, - Пак поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. - О чём ты наверняка хорошо знаешь.  
Потоптавшись немного на месте, Азимио презрительно хмыкнул и, пробормотав что-то вроде "я тебя ещё достану, педик", вышел, громко хлопнув дверью.  
Курт сполз по стене, к которой всё это время отчаянно прижимался, на пол.  
\- Спасибо, - облегчённо вздохнув, он закрыл глаза.  
И тут же открыл, возмущённо поинтересовавшись:  
\- Какого чёрта?!..  
\- Я думал, ты в обморок грохнулся, - широко улыбнулся Пак. - Ну и решил привести в чувство, - он снова попытался брызнуть на него водой, но Курт проворно вскочил на ноги и отбежал подальше.  
\- Дурак ты, Ноа, и шутки у тебя дурацкие.  
Пак довольно усмехнулся. Стервозный Хаммел нравился ему куда больше Хаммела-Страдальца.

***

 

\- Всё могло быть гораздо хуже, - сказал Курт, аккуратно вымывая остатки сиропа из распущенных волос Квинн, попутно прополаскивая резинку. Сама Квинн устроилась на принесённом из соседнего класса стуле и, запрокинув голову, со скорбным видом смотрела в потолок.  
\- Это как?  
\- Тебя могли облить не клубничным, а мятным сиропом. Он и на вкус паршивый, и запах держится полдня.  
\- Да я счастливица, - горько усмехнулась Квинн.  
\- Да уж.  
Некоторое время тишину нарушал только звук льющейся из-под крана воды.  
\- Почему ты это делаешь?  
\- А?  
\- Почему ты так добр ко мне? - Квинн слегка повернула голову и посмотрела ему в глаза. - Мы знакомы с младших классов, но за эти годы едва сказали друг другу десяток слов. Почему ты теперь так заботишься обо мне?  
\- Ну, во-первых, помочь помыть волосы - это не жизнь спасти, - миролюбиво ответил Курт, поворачивая её голову обратно. - Не такая уж большая забота. Во-вторых, у нас просто не было причин знакомиться ближе. А в-третьих... ты ведь помнишь, что сказал мистер Шу, Квинн? Любой из нас сделал бы это ради тебя. Ты наш друг.  
Он выключил воду.  
\- Посиди пока здесь, я принесу из шкафчика фен.  
\- Курт? - окликнула его Квинн, когда он уже открывал дверь.  
\- Спасибо, - несказанное "друг" повисло в воздухе.  
Курт улыбнулся.  
\- На здоровье... подруга.

***

 

\- Твой номер был просто классным. Я не видел тот фильм, но уверен, у тебя вышло ещё лучше, чем было там, - со смущённым видом признался Сэм, сев рядом с Куртом. Тот сидел, покачивая одной ногой, и листал какую-то старую книгу о мюзиклах.  
\- Спасибо. Грубая лесть - моя главная слабость, - насмешливо улыбнулся Курт.  
\- Я серьёзно. Просто хотел узнать... ты ведь не обиделся?  
\- Обиделся?  
\- Ну... что я решил петь с Квинн, - Сэм опустил взгляд, вычерчивая круги на полу носком кроссовка.  
\- Я слишком ленив, чтобы обижаться.  
\- Правда, Сид? - обрадовался Сэм.  
\- В конце концов это ведь просто дуэт, - Курт наконец посмотрел на него. - А почему тебя так волнует моё отношение?  
Сэм слегка покраснел.  
\- Ну, ты показался мне довольно интересным... не в том смысле интересным, просто ты так классно поёшь и говоришь, и вообще ты, кажется, неплохой человек... не в том смысле...  
\- Я понял, понял, можешь не повторять, - нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой Курт.  
\- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы были друзьями, - торопливо закончил Сэм.  
\- Мы здесь все друзья, - пожал плечами Курт. - Но интересом конкретно ко мне я польщён, - заметив, что Сэм покраснел ещё сильнее, он рассмеялся.  
\- Но если ты так настаиваешь на соблюдении формальностей, - Курт протянул руку Сэму, - мир.  
\- Мир, - улыбнулся Сэм.  
Пару минут они сидели молча.  
\- Слушай, расскажи мне об этом фильме, а?..

***

 

\- Бриттани, это так... - прикусив губу, чтобы не расплакаться в очередной раз, Курт осторожно прижал самодельную открытку к сердцу. - Спасибо. Огромное спасибо.  
\- Я очень хочу, чтобы твой папа поскорее выздоровел, и ты перестал грустить. Хорошие люди не должны грустить, так говорит моя мама.  
\- Хорошие люди... - Курт всё-таки не сдержался и всхлипнул. - Я рад, что ты мой друг. Хотя ты написала моё имя с ошибкой.  
\- О, - Бриттани слегка покраснела. - Извини. У меня плохо с буквами, которые идут после "н".  
\- Ничего, всё.. в порядке... - он поспешил смахнуть рукавом набежавшие слёзы. - Это самая лучшая открытка в моей жизни. Всё отлично.

***

 

\- Курт... - грустная Мерседес покосилась на фото Блейна в его шкафчике и продолжила:  
\- Я тут подумала, мы так давно никуда не ходили вместе... может, прошвырнёмся по магазинам в субботу?  
\- Седес, знаешь, в эту субботу я как раз... - Курт отвлёкся от любования фотографией, заметил, с какой тоской на него смотрела подруга, и нескладно закончил: - вот как раз ничего не планировал, да. Так что разумеется. Мне давным-давно нужны новые туфли.  
\- Курт, ты совершенно не умеешь врать, - грустно вздохнула Мерседес. - Ладно уж, иди, развлекайся...  
\- Нет уж, - Курт с улыбкой обнял её за плечи. - Чтобы ты, оставшись без присмотра, опять купила себе какой-нибудь жуткий красный плащ в зелёный горошек?  
\- Будешь до смерти мне об этом напоминать? - притворно возмутилась повеселевшая Мерседес.  
\- Если понадобится, - засмеялся Курт.  
\- Знаешь, - начала Мерседес, когда они, взявшись за руки, шли по коридору - который уже раз убеждаюсь, хоть ты и белый, а всё равно отличный парень.  
\- Знаю, - совершенно серьёзно ответил Курт. - Ты говоришь мне это каждую неделю с тех пор, как мы познакомились. А я так и не придумал остроумный ответ.  
Мерседес лишь улыбнулась, чуть крепче сжав его ладонь.

***

 

Курт подумал, что это даже к лучшему, что сейчас он пел в хоре и его голос терялся среди голосов других далтоновцев. Он и сам себя не слышал, но подозревал, что поёт так себе.  
Ибо у него не осталось ни малейшего желания стоять на этой сцене с чужой - да, чужой, не стоило себя обманывать - командой, изображая из себя мистера Счастье, когда на душе скребут кошки. Ему хотелось забраться куда-нибудь в укромное место и там упиваться жалостью к себе, хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь нашёл его там, обнял и сказал, что оно того не стоит.  
Он хотел домой.  
А потом он заметил машущую ему Рэйчел. Убедившись, что она привлекла внимание Курта, самопровозглашённый капитан его бывшей команды широко улыбнулась, подняв большие пальцы вверх, и что-то сказала одними губами.  
"Улыбнись".  
Курт почувствовал, что краснеет. О чём он только думал? У "Новых направлений" сейчас и так не лучший период. Не хватало ещё, чтобы ребята решили, будто ему плохо в новой школе и продолжали волноваться за него. Нет уж. Ему не из-за чего быть несчастным. И даже если это не так - этого никто не узнает.  
Он благодарно кивнул Рэйчел и заставил свою кривую улыбку выровняться.  
"Они все верят в тебя, Курт", мысленно твердил он себе. "Так хотя бы улыбнись".

***

 

Первой ему на шею бросилась Рэйчел - она всегда быстро бегала. Затем его по очереди обняли Мерседес, Тина, Квинн, Бриттани и Финн. Последнее объятие вышло несколько неловким, но, как потом говорила Бриттани, "умиляющим". Сэм, Майк и Пак одобрительно хлопали его по плечам, Арти так же одобрительно пожал руку.  
Сантана подошла последней.  
\- Я знала, что ты не продержишься долго среди этих богатеньких клонов. Ты же звезда, - усмехнувшись, она потрепала Курта по волосам.

***

 

\- Ой, - Курт с озабоченным видом похлопал себя по карманам. - Кажется, я забыл перчатки в зале. Подождите минутку!  
Он умчался обратно в школу. Финн и Дэйв остались топтаться на крыльце.  
Финн угрюмо посмотрел на Карофски. Ему не хотелось быть здесь. Не хотелось, чтобы Карофски шёл с ними на эту вечеринку. Она только для друзей. Тех людей, которые по-настоящему любили его сводного брата. И то, что туда явится парень, ещё два месяца назад впечатывавший его в стены... Это было как-то неправильно. Странно.  
\- Странно, - пробормотал он.  
\- Что странно?  
\- Ты, - прищурился Финн. - Ты и Курт. Зачем ты ему нужен?  
Его лицо было напряглось, но затем Дэйв вновь напустил на себя беззаботный вид.  
\- Не знаю. Я просто люблю его. Наверное, он не против.  
\- Курта нельзя не любить, - согласился Финн, продолжая буравить его взглядом, пока неловко чувствовавший себя Карофски не отвернулся.  
\- Учти, разобьёшь ему сердце - разобью тебе всё остальное.  
Повернувшийся обратно к нему Дэйв не успел ответить - Курт на бегу подхватил их обоих под локти и потянул вперёд.  
\- И конечно же, никто не догадался за это время завести машину! Эх, одно слово - мальчишки... Финн, а чему это ты так довольно улыбаешься?..


End file.
